Vegeta's Plan and Caterpy's Revenge
by XxxAyakixxX
Summary: Goku's secret is told by Krillin..that secret teller! Thanks to Krillin, Vegeta hopes to use that secret to his advantage.. And, Caterpy gets his revenge for Goku hitting him.
1. Chapter 1

I don't know if there's a story where Caterpy plans his revenge on Goku for hitting him or not, but if there is, I didn't know. Ever since I saw Caterpy tickle Goku, I wanted something more..sadly I didn't find anything. So, I'm making my own story about it. Enjoy, and I do NOT own Dragonball, Dragon Ball Z, etc.

* * *

(Muten Roshi's house)

"Thanks for the food Kame-sennin." Goku smiled, piling up another set of dishes on the table.

"No..problem." Kame-sennin sweat-dropped.

"It seems like every day he eats more..it's as if he's a starving caterpillar.." Krillin sighed, piling up his second plate.

"Hey, that reminds me! What happened with that Caterpy guy?" Buruma asked curiously, not knowing the details of the match.

Goku blushed and turned the other way, ignoring Buruma now.

"Huh? What's wrong? I just wanted to know what happened." Buruma explained, getting a tinge angry.

"He doesn't want to tell you what happened, because he got ti-." Krillin stopped himself from finishing the sentence, grinning at Goku's reactions.

"Because he gooot..? What? Tigered to death?" Buruma guessed.

"That's not even a word.." Krillin sweat-dropped.

"What's this about Goku being tigered to death? If so, I want a long extended video of it on a big screen." Vegeta exclaimed, not knowing what happened either.

"No! He got tic-." Krillen said, but got cut off by Goku's hand,

"Tic-tacs..hahah..they were really good TIC-TACS." Goku said shakily.

"Uhh..okay.." Buruma said, wondering just how good those tic-tacs were.

Goku glared down at Krillin, obviously trying to scare him into not telling. He leaned down and whispered to Krillin, "Say anything..and I..WILL..kill you.."

Krillin nodded ferociously, and he was finally free from Goku's hand. "Goku got tickled." Krillin puffed out in one quick sentence.

"KRILLIN!" Goku yelled angrily.

"Two words..DRAGON BALLS!" Krillin grinned.

Everyone went silent, and Goku started giving Krillin the death stare. While Buruma and Vegeta looked at each other with cocked eyebrows as a hint of a smile appeared on their faces.

"HAHAHAHAHA! OHH MAN! THAT'S HILARIOUS!" Buruma laughed, trying to regain her composure.

Vegeta only smirked at that remark, and began to speak. "Goku, is a saiyan..a super saiyan in fact. There's no way in the world..that he is ticklish..not in a million years." He stated, almost chuckling at the thought of Goku being ticklish.

"Exactly! Thanks for not falling for Krillin's OBVIOUS LIE." Goku smiled thankfully, looking at Krillin as he spoke the last two words.

Krillin, seeing that they wouldn't believe him, tickled Goku's sides, hoping for a good reaction.

"Hahahahaha." Goku chuckled, but, his heart soon sunk as he saw Buruma's and Vegeta's faces.

"What..?" Buruma sputtered, not sure how to react now.

"I don't understand..this..this can't be.." Vegeta said as he sat on the ground, and rocked himself back and forth.

"Is it..really..that shocking..?" Krillin sweat-dropped, watching their amusing reactions.

"I-I..I don't want to live on this planet anymore.." Vegeta sobbed.

"Hey, why are you so upset?" Krillin asked, rather confused at Vegeta's tears.

"IDIOT! It means I could be-.." Vegeta started saying, but quickly stopped himself from talking, not wanting them to see if he was or not. So he just went on..rocking again.

"Okaaay..I think we should sleep..and clear our minds.." Krillin suggested, trying to lighten the mood.

"Okay..come on Vegeta.." Buruma nodded, grabbing onto Vegeta's arm, dragging him to their room.

"I..don't..it's just..why Santa..?" Vegeta said, splitting his sentences.

"Vegeta.." Krillin sweat-dropped.

"Well! I'm going to bed!" Goku interjected, standing up from his chair.

"Huh? Really? I though you were gonna kill me." Krillin sighed in relief.

"Oh, I will..just not today." Goku smiled nicely, scaring Krillin.

"U-u-uhh.." Krillin stuttered, running to his bedroom and locking his door.

"Haha..scared him..well, I should go to bed too..night Kame-sennin." Goku waved, walking to his room, locking his door as well.

* * *

(Outside Krillin's door)

_Knock knock. _The sound of the sudden knocking scared Krillin off the bed as he spoke up shakily. "H-hello?" He stuttered, covering himself with a blanket.

"Hey..it's Vegeta." Vegeta said, still knocking on the door, rather impatiently in fact.

"O-oh! Coming." Krillin spoke up, relieved it wasn't Goku.

"Umm..hey.." Vegeta waved, Krillin obviously seeing that Vegeta was embarrassed about something.

"Um? Hi..why did you come here?" Krillin asked, wondering why Vegeta came to his room.

"I..want to ask something.." Vegeta answered, blushing a bit.

"EWWW! GO AWAY! I ONLY LIKE GIRLS! GIRLS!" Krillin yelled.

"WHAT?! THAT'S NOT AT ALL WHAT I WAS GOING TO ASK!" Vegeta yelled back, blushing a deep red. "I want to know the details of Caterpy's and Goku's fight.." He spoke quietly.

"Oh.." Krillin said, opening the door, welcoming Vegeta in.

"Thank you.." Vegeta said, walking right in.

* * *

(In the middle of nowhere)

"Yes! I can't believe that's what happened! I finally will be able to hear, what I've always wanted to hear from him." Vegeta smirked, putting another dragon ball in his bag. "Now..the last one is...here.." He said out loud, looking up to see a merchant store.

"HEEEELLLLOOOOO~!" The merchant screamed, smiling that dirty, merchant smile. "What do ya need?!" He asked cheerfully.

"I..don't understand..there's supposed to be a dragon ball right here.." Vegeta said, getting confused and frustrated by the radar.

"Come in, come in! There's a ton of nice stuff here!" The merchant bragged, pushing Vegeta into the store.

"Look! I don't have time for-." Vegeta started saying, but cut himself off as he saw the dragon ball in front of him. "There it is!" He grinned, reaching over to it.

"Oooh! You've got a good eye sir!"The merchant smiled, taking the dragon ball and holding it in his hands. "It's only a few million dollars.." He bargained sneakily.

"Huh?" Vegeta questioned. "I don't understand what you mean..now, if you'll leave me alone..I'm going to take the dragon ball." He said, reaching for the dragon ball.

_SMACK!_

"Ow! Did you just smack me?!" Vegeta asked angrily, rubbing his hand.

"Yes..yes I did." The merchant nodded. "This "dragon ball" you speak of costs MONEY!" He stated.

"What's..money?" Vegeta asked.

"This stuff!" The merchant sighed, slapping Vegeta with a stack of cash.

"OW! What the heck is wrong with you humans?! YOU KNOW WHAT?! NO. MORE. MERCY!" Vegeta yelled, going into super saiyan mode.

_SMACK_

"HEY! I WAS TRYING TO GO INTO SUPER SAIYAN MODE! WHY DID YOU STOP ME?!" Vegeta asked, fuming quite drastically.

"Because I can?" The merchant shrugged.

"That's not how it works! You're supposed to let me go into super sa-." Vegeta started explaining, but got cut off by yet another smack to the face with the merchant's fat stack of cash. "WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THAT?!" He asked, yelling loudly, seeing the merchant shrug.

"It's the only way to get people to listen." The merchant stated.

"That's ridic-." Vegeta started saying, but got hit again by the stack of cash. "STOP!" He cried, rushing out of the store. "DANG! THAT MERCHANT IS DETERMINED!" He thought out loud.

* * *

(After robbing the bank, Vegeta came back to get the dragon ball from the Merchant.)

"I got the thing you call "money"." Vegeta huffed, taking the cash out of his bag, and giving it to the merchant.

"Good..good.." The merchant smiled, handing Vegeta the dragon ball.

"Thanks.." Vegeta waved angrily, flying out of the store. "Dumb merchant.." He muttered, landing in the middle of a desert. "SHENLON! GRANT MY WISH!" He yelled impatiently, dropping the dragon balls on the ground.

"What? Did Krillin die again?" Shenlon asked with a bored tone as he appeared.

"Not this time.." Vegeta replied. "I want you to bring Caterpy right beside me, but, I don't want him to be in the cocoon." He demanded.

"Ok, I shall grant your wish." Shenlon said, disappearing into thin air.

Vegeta looked quickly to see that to his right, was indeed that Caterpy character that he wanted. "Hello, I have a request for you." Vegeta explained.

"Hmm? Who are you?" Caterpy asked.

"I'm Vegeta, I wished you out of the cocoon." Vegeta explained more.

"Ohh..wait! I didn't want to be out of my cocoon until I got stronger!" Caterpy fumed.

"Wait! Before you do anything hasty..you want revenge on Goku right?" Vegeta asked cleverly.

"YES!" Caterpy nodded frantically.

"Well, what if I told you..that I know his biggest fear.." Vegeta said slyly.

"I would be quite happy I guess." Caterpy shrugged.

"Well..I'll tell you if you go along with my plan.." Vegeta intrigued.

"Ooh..sure! As long as I know his fear!" Caterpy grinned evilly.

"Deal." Vegeta smirked.

* * *

(Krillin's room)

"It's time.." Krillin thought out loud as he looked at a clock. It was time for him to trick Goku into coming with him to the place where Vegeta and Caterpy were. He just had to think of a way to trick him, seeing that Goku was probably still mad at him. He sighed, but then after a few more minutes of thinking, he had the perfect idea.

"That's it!" He spouted, running out of his room.

* * *

(In Goku's room)

"Goku! Want to train?!" Krillin yelled, breaking the door open.

"GAAAAAHH!" Goku screamed in surprise.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you!" Krillin said quickly.

"Uhh, it's okay..but why are you here?" Goku asked, sweat-dropping a tad.

"I want to train with you." Krillin answered.

"In the middle of the night?" Goku asked, sweat-dropping a lot at his friend.

"Of course! That's when the sun isn't beating down on your face!" Krillin stated cheerfully.

"I'm too tired to train.." Goku yawned.

"That's okay...hmm..I wonder who I can tell next about your ticklishness.." Krillin stated slyly.

"Fine!" Goku growled, getting out of his bed to change.

"WAIT! LET ME LEAVE FIRST!" Krillin yelled, rushing out of the room.

* * *

(Near the place where Vegeta and Caterpy are)

"Okay. I'm ready to train." Goku said, getting into fighting mode.

"Okay! Let's do this!" Krillin yelled, signaling that Goku was here to Vegeta and Caterpy.

Several feet away.

"Hmm..Goku's tired..this probably won't take long." Vegeta whispered.

"Yeah, soon, he'll be so exhausted, he won't be able to fight back, or fly up in the sky." Caterpy said, remembering what he did last time.

Back to Krillin and Goku.

"Now! Do 5,000,000 push-ups." Krillin ordered.

"EH?!" Goku yelled in shock.

"Yeah, I said it." Krillin grinned.

Goku huffed, but did it anyway, after all..Krillin had to do it too, right? "Hey...when...are...you...going...to...do...the... push-ups?" He asked, doing a push-up on each word he spoke.

"Oh, I'm not doing push-ups, nor am I going to train, you are." Krillin exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" Goku yelled and stopped doing the push-ups. "I thought you meant that we would both train. After all, I can train myself." He stated angrily.

"Well, you thought wrong." Krillin said simply, laying down comfortably on the sandy ground.

"Fine! I'm not going to train! I'm leaving." Goku pouted.

"Wait! I-I'll train.." Krillin practically begged.

A few hours later.

"4,999,999...5,000,000!" Goku said, finishing the push-ups with Krillin.

"GAH! Finally!" Krillin puffed, too exhausted to get up.

"Gosh..I'm so tired.." Goku yawned, sore from the push-ups.

Now to Vegeta and Caterpy.

"Yes! Now's your chance Caterpy!" Vegeta yelled out evilly.

"YEEES! SWEET REVENGE!" Caterpy laughed, rushing to Goku at a fast speed.

"H-hmm.." Goku yawned again, rubbing his eyes to see who was there. "CATERPY?!" He yelled out, too tired to move.

"Mwahahaha! I have you now!" Caterpy laughed maniacally, and bounded Goku tightly.

"Dang it.." Goku cursed under his breath. "How are you here? I thought you were in a cocoon.." He said coldly.

"I got wished out of the cocoon by Vegeta." Caterpy explained.

"Yo." Vegeta waved, standing right in front of Goku.

"More importantly..why are you here Vegeta?" Goku questioned.

"I came to hear you say, "Vegeta..is..the..best!" and..to see you in defeat.." Vegeta grinned.

"Uh-huh..and why would I do that?" Goku asked, sweat-dropping a little.

"Because..Caterpy has "plans" for you.." Vegeta emphasized, backing away a little.

"Plans? What do you mean pl-!" Goku was about to ask, but got interrupted by the tickling feeling on his armpits, sides, stomach and knees. "Darn..nowhaha..I remember.." He giggled slightly, trying to contain his laughter.

"Caterpy, show NO mercy..I'll be back in ten minutes." Vegeta ordered, and flew away.

"Huhuhu, you will feel the wrath of CATERPY!" Caterpy laughed maniacally, and tickled Goku to the ultimate speed.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Goku laughed, forcing himself to try to break free.

"I see you're too tired to get free." Caterpy pointed out, tickling more gently for a better reaction.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAIT! STOHOHOHHOHOHOOHHOP NOHOHHOHOHOHOHOT THEREHEHEEHHEE!" Goku shrieked with laughter, trying to force some energy out.

"Coochie coochie goo!" Caterpy teased, focusing on Goku sides now.

"NOHOHOHOOHOHOHOHOHOHHOOO~!" Goku guffawed with laughter, pulling more at the restraints.

"I still can't believe someone as powerful as you is THIS ticklish." Caterpy snickered, putting a blindfold on Goku's eyes now.

"H-huh? Whahat's gohoing on?" Goku asked, giggling a little.

"TIIICKLE!" Caterpy shouted out suddenly, tickling Goku's stomach and sides.

"AHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAAHAHAHH! S-STOHOHOHOHHOHOP! HAHAHAHAAHHAAHAHAAHAHAHHAAHAHAAAAA~!" Goku begged as he started to burst with laughter. Seeing that he couldn't see what Caterpy was doing to him, it only made it tickle worse.

"Hahaha! How's that?! Coochie goo!" Caterpy teased more, tickling his knees again.

"AHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHA! PLEHEEHEHEHEHEASE! STOHHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOP! HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Goku pleaded, drastically running out of the little energy he still had.

"I'm back!" Vegeta stated, standing in front of Goku. "So..are you ready to give up and tell me I'm the best?" He asked proudly.

"N-NEHEEHHEVER! HAHAHAHAA~!" Goku growled, chuckling as he was still being tickled.

"Fine..be that way." Vegeta shrugged, and gave Caterpy feathers for each hand.

Caterpy smirked and tickled Goku's armpits, sides, and arms with the feathers, while he tickled Goku's knees with his fingers.

"BWAHAAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA~! NOHOHOHHOHOHHOHOHOHOHHOHOHO THAHAHAAHHAAHAHAHAHAT TIHIHHIHIHICKLES TOOHOHOHHOHO MUHUHUHHUHUUHHUHHUHUCH!" Goku shouted, now roaring with laughter.

"Hmm..maybe you should tickle his feet too, to add to the torture.." Vegeta suggested as he took off Goku's boots, but not his socks. "GAHH!" He screamed, holding his nose tightly.

"What's that stench?" Caterpy asked, unable to hold his nose.

"That..might be my shoes." Goku chuckled slightly.

"Ughh.." Vegeta barfed, throwing the boots away.

"Okay..I'll tickle there too I guess.." Caterpy sighed, tickling Goku's socked feet.

"AHAHHAAAHHAAAAAHAAHAHAAHHAAHAHAHAHHA! N-NOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHHOHOOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOT THEHEHEHEEHHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH EHEEHEHEHEHERE! AHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHH! PLEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEHEASE! STOHOHOHHOOHHOHHOOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO HOHOHOOHOHOHOP! HAHAAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHA~!" Goku pleaded, now screeching with out of this world laughter.

"Yes! He'll definitely give up now!" Vegeta grinned, waiting for the right time to ask Goku.

Caterpy kept on searching for the sweet spot on Goku's feet. First, he tried the toes..which worked well.

"AAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHA!" Goku roared with chuckles, starting to cry now.

Then, he tickled his arches; Which he thought was the most ticklish spot, so he continued tickling there.

"BWAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAAHAAHHAA~! S-STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP! I-IT'S TOHOHOHOHOHO MUHHHUHUHUHHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHHUHUHUCH!" Goku laughed, trying to speak clearly.

"Are you ready to give up?" Vegeta asked impatiently.

"NO!" Goku gasped out.

"Hmph..fine. I'll be back." Vegeta growled as he flew away to get some help.

"Goku..just give up! I'm getting tired.." Caterpy pleaded, yawning a little as he tickled.

"N-neheheehehehever!" Goku giggled, squirming more.

"Geez..you have that saiyan pride.." Caterpy grimaced, getting too tired to tickle well.

"Heheheh..I haha..guess.." Goku chuckled lightly, relieving that the tickling slowed down.

"Fufufu.." Vegeta smirked, holding an object behind his back. "Goku..you made a BAD mistake." He said, holding out the item behind his back for Goku to see.

"Huh?! Nohoho wahay!" Goku gasped shockingly, staring at the jar of bugs.

"These bugs will crawl all over your body, BUT don't worry..they won't bite." Vegeta stated reassuringly, opening the jar.

"So I don't have to tickle Goku anymore?" Caterpy asked.

"Nope. Just keep him still." Vegeta explained as he threw sweet powder all over Goku, attracting the bugs in the jar.

"W-wait! Vegeta, can't we make a DEEHEHEHEEHEHEHEEHEAL!?" Goku bargained, and was tickled by the bugs as they crawled all over his body, licking up the sweet powder.

"You know what you have to say." Vegeta teased as he sat down and relaxed.

"B-BUHUHHUHUHUHUHUHUT! THIHHIHIHIHIS I-ISN'T AAAHAHAHAHA FAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAIR! AHHAHAAHAHHAHA" Goku yelled out, laughing hysterically.

"Well, you could just give up and tell me what I want to hear." Vegeta exclaimed.

"NOOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHO I WIHIHIHIHHIHIHIHIHIHILL NOOHHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOT GIVEHEEHHHEHHHEEHHHEHEHE UPAHAHA!" Goku laughed louder.

"Jeez..he just won't give up.." Krillin whispered to himself, feeling sorry for Goku. "But..I can't do anything..wait! I know!" He whispered happily to himself and ran as fast as he could to a certain..Vegeta's..house.

* * *

(At Vegeta's and Buruma's house)

A knock on the door caught Buruma's attention from cooking, and she walked towards the door, looking through the peephole. "Krillin!" Buruma shouted and opened the door instantly. "Why did you come here?" She asked curiously, gesturing to him to take a seat.

"Oh! I need your help.." Krillin breathed heavily as he sat down.

"Okay..what is it?" Buruma asked as she checked on her chicken.

"Well..Vegeta is going too far with Goku.." Krillin answered slowly, trying to explain it to where it wasn't embarrassing for Goku.

"Huh?! They're in a fight?" Buruma asked shockingly as she checked on the green beans.

"Yeah.." Krillin blushed as he scratched his head.

"Jeez..so..what do I do?" Buruma huffed and stirred her green beans.

"Umm..demand for Vegeta to stop?" Krillin suggested.

"If you think I can stop Vegeta..you sir..are a cracked nut." Buruma said simply as she checked on the chicken again.

Krillin sighed, but soon he thought of an idea..a rather crazy one too. "Well..what if I told you..you'd get a reward?" Krillin asked, smirking widely.

"Like what? I'm rich you know." Buruma pointed out.

"I will do whatever you say for a week." Krillin bargained.

"Hmm.." Buruma thought out loud, wondering if it was worth her time.

"Two weeks?" Krillin bargained more of his time.

"Well..I don't know.." Buruma said, trying to make him go higher.

"A month!" Krillin shouted out.

"Deal!" Buruma accepted. "But first..let me wrap the food up." She said.

"Okay!" Krillin nodded, hoping Goku was okay.

* * *

(Now back to the torture site of Goku.)

"JUST GIVE UP! I'VE GOT CHICKEN WAITING FOR ME AT HOME!" Vegeta complained.

"TOOHHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHO BAAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAD FOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOR YOHHOHOU! BEEHEHEHEHECAUSE I-I'M NOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOT GI-GIVING HAHAHAHAHAHA UP!" Goku screamed out with forced laughter from the bugs.

"Prideful little jerk.." Vegeta spat, impatiently waiting for him to give up.

"Vegeta..I'm..so tired.." Caterpy whined as his arms went numb.

"It doesn't matter! Stay there!" Vegeta snapped.

"O-okay.." Caterpy sighed as he tightened his grip.

"GAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHA! I-I-I HAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA CAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAN'T DOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHHHOHO THIHHIHIHIHIHIHIHHIS MUHUHHUHUHUHUCH L-LOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHHOOHONGER!" Goku shouted out as teared rolled down his cheeks from laughing so hard.

"Good.." Vegeta grinned as he snapped his fingers. "Caterpy..take off..the socks." He grinned wider.

"WAAAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAIT! DOHOHOHOHOHON'T B-BEHEEHEHEHEHEHE SOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHO HAHAHAAHAHAHA HAHAAHAHASTY!" Goku screeched, trying to stop Caterpy by moving his feet around.

"Okay Vegeta." Caterpy sighed and finally got a grip on Goku's socks.

"WAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAHAHAIT! LEEHEHHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEEHET'S TAAHAHAHAHAHAHALK AHAHAHABOUT T-THIHIHIHIHIS FIHIHIRST!" Goku begged through laughter.

_Plop, plop. _The feeling of socks being taken off was felt by Goku, causing him to stiffen up.

"Ready?" Caterpy asked out of instinct.

"Actually..no.." Goku answered.

"Oh, okay. Just tell me when you're ready." Caterpy said.

"Sure." Goku smiled in relief.

"YOU IDIOT! TICKLE HIM!" Vegeta raged from the stupidity of this creature.

"Oh! Right!" Caterpy said, and tickled Goku's feet quickly, hoping he'd give up.

"HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAH AHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAAHHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAAHAHAAH AAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHHA~!" Goku roared with immediate laughter.

"J-jeez.." Vegeta stuttered.

"Wow.." Caterpy mouthed his words as he continued to tickle his sweet spot.

"GAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! S-STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOH OP! IT'S AHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA TOOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH M-M-MUHUHUHUHUHHUHUHUHHUHUHUHUHUHUHUCH TIHIHIIHHIHIHHIHIHIHIHIHICKLING~!" Goku shrieked with now hoarse chuckling.

"Oh..does that mean..you'll give up?" Vegeta asked menacingly.

"I-I-I...WIHIHIHIHIHIHHIHIHIIHIHILL...HAHAHHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHA...N-NEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEV ER..GIHIHHIHIHHIHIHIHHIIHHIHIVE UP!" Goku exclaimed loudly, still laughing hysterically.

"He's going to crack soon..I can tell. But..just in case.." Vegeta started saying as he grabbed a little bottle full of weird powder. "I'll put this on you." He finished speaking as he threw powder all over Goku.

"W-what...is..t-this..?" Goku asked, breathing rather heavily.

"Tickling powder...it heightens your ticklishness." Vegeta explained as he smirked mischieviously.

"WHAT? No way! I'm already too ticklish!" Goku whined.

"Well..you could of given up..but you didn't." Vegeta chuckled and hinted to Caterpy that it was time to tickle Goku.

"W-WAIT! CAN WE JUST TAL-HAHHAAHHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAAHAAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA HAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH!" Goku tried bargaining, but got nowhere as he cut himself off by erupting into forced laughter and giggles.

"Fufufu..it worked pretty well." Vegeta grinned.

"BWAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA HAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA~! I-I CAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAAHHAHAAHAHAHAAHAAHAN'T DOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOOHHOOHOHHOOHHOHO HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO THIHIHHIHIHIHIHIHHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI HIS AHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHANYMOHH OHOHOHOHOHOHORE! AHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAA HAHHAHAAHHAHHA S-STOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHHOHOHOHOHO HHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO HOHHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOP! PLEHEEHEHEHEHHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH EASE!" Goku screamed out, squirming more than ever.

"Just give up..it's the ONLY way." Vegeta pointed out.

Goku decided that it was just too much! He had to stop this tickling..no matter what!

"HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAA ! O-OKAHAHAHAHAHAAHHHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAY! I-I GIHIHIHIHHIHIHIHIHHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHHIHIHIHIVE... AHAHAHAHAHAAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAH.. U-" Goku started saying, but got interrupted by Buruma.

"VEGETA! WHY WEREN'T YOU HOME FOR DINNER?!" Buruma asked, trying to act as scary as possible.

"U-umm.." Vegeta stuttered, not knowing how to react to this new Buruma.

"GET YOUR TOOSHIE HOME! NOW!" Buruma yelled.

"And what makes you think I'd do that?" Vegeta asked, not really scared at all.

"Because..if you don't..I'll just have to get back at you..when you least expect it." Buruma giggled, trying to seem scary.

Vegeta's eyes widened in fear and he quickly told Caterpy to let Goku go. "I'm sorry..can I still have chicken?" Vegeta asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Of course!" Buruma blushed, seeing this side of Vegeta was just too rewarding.

"Gahh..gahh.." Goku breathed out. "Krillin..I need you.." He reached out.

"Of course buddy! What is it?" Krillin asked, standing in front of Goku.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Goku growled as he attacked Krillin.

"AHHH! SAVE ME BURUMA!" Krillin begged, being pulled away by Goku.

* * *

"Well, that's the end of my story. Sorry if it was OOC or anything..oh, and Goku." I reminded.

"I know, I know. No Krillins were harmed in the making of this story." Goku said.

"Except for Krillin..he got beat up pretty badly." I said, sweat-dropping a tad.

"Yeah..but he deserved it!" Goku pouted. "Maybe I should get back at you.." He said, scratching at his chin.

"Hey! I said I was sorry! Remember..meat..meat." I said in a rather hypnotic voice, waving the meat around his face.

"I shall forgive your apology for now.." Goku stated as he chewed on his chicken leg.

"Anyway..reviews are loved, and requests can be taken." I stated happily. "I hope you enjoyed! Goodbye! Say good-bye Goku!" I ordered.

"Good-bye~!" Goku waved.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I'm doing a request story for, "3picDragonBall" and it's going to be kind of like a sequel to, "Vegeta's Plan and Caterpy's Revenge." Anyway, I hope you enjoy it to the fullest, 3picDragonBall.

* * *

(In Buruma's and Vegeta's house)

Goku slowly chewed on the chicken that Buruma offered. He knew he was invited here just to show forgiveness for what Vegeta did, but this is NOT enough to make him forgive Vegeta.

"Er..Goku, want some more chicken?" Buruma asked nicely.

"Sure." Goku answered quickly, eyeing Vegeta cautiously.

"Here." Buruma said as she handed him another piece of chicken. She noticed the anger from Goku, but she couldn't tell if Vegeta was scared or not. He probably wasn't though.

"Buruma, may I be excused?" Vegeta asked, still closely watching Goku.

"S-sure.." Buruma nodded as she watched him leave the table, still watching Goku.

Now it was just Goku, Buruma and Trunks. The awkwardness was getting too high for Buruma and she nudged Trunks arm. "So, Goku, how's the weather?" She asked awkwardly.

"Yeah Goku, how's the weather." Trunks asked with a sweat-drop.

"It's fine." Goku answered as he swallowed another piece of chicken.

"Sooo..why is everything so awkward anyway?" Trunks asked the two, earning Trunks a look of fear on Buruma's face, and an embarrassed Goku.

"I-I'm not hungry." Goku said as he pushed his plate away and got up from his chair.

"WHAT?!" Trunks shouted in surprise. "HOW?!" He asked.

"I'm just not in the mood." Goku answered grouchily.

"Trunks..I think you should go to sleep." Buruma suggested.

"But I'm not tired." Trunks whined.

"GO TO BED!" Buruma yelled as she flipped the table.

"Yes ma'am!" Trunks obeyed as he rushed to his room.

Buruma had to do something to make Goku forgive Vegeta, but what could she do? Suddenly, Goku stopped and looked back at Buruma with a rather creepy smile.

"Buruma..I have a proposition for you.." Goku smirked.

"And what would that be?" Buruma asked, sweating a bit from fear.

"You told me you wanted me to forgive Vegeta? Right?" Goku asked creepily.

"Uh-huh.." Buruma nodded.

"Well, I will." Goku smiled kindly now.

"Really?! Thanks-." Buruma said, but got interrupted by Goku.

"IF, you find out if Vegeta is ticklish or not." Goku bargained.

"No! I would get killed! Plus, he probably isn't." Buruma countered, trying to get out of doing it.

"I'll do my own dishes." Goku bribed, hoping she'd accept.

"Tempting..but not worth my own life." Buruma admitted, but just couldn't accept it.

"Okay then." Goku shrugged as he sat back down and grabbed another plate.

"What are you doing?" Buruma asked shakily.

"Oh..just helping myself to more food." Goku replied as he filled his plate with chicken ,and green beans.

"Grr.." Buruma growled as she watched him pile plate after plate.

"Mm, that was good. Well, I'll just eat some more now." Goku stated loudly, and piled up several more dishes. "Wow! two hundred, eight-five dishes. I'd hate to have to WASH them." He mocked as he got off his chair.

"Wait!" Buruma yelled. "I-I'll do it.." She sighed in defeat.

"Yes!" Goku shouted happily as he punched the air above him with his fist.

"Enjoy the dishes." Buruma grinned as she walked towards her room.

"Oh..I forgot about that.." Goku sighed as he went on to clean the dishes.

* * *

(Buruma's and Vegeta's room)

Buruma opened the door slowly as she peeked through to see if Vegeta was there, and surely enough, he was. Man! How was she going to do this? Even checking to see if Vegeta is ticklish or not is a death wish. But..she had to, she already made the deal with Goku. She opened to the door fully, and walked right in, hoping she didn't seem suspicious. Suddenly, her heart stopped as soon as she heard Vegeta speak.

"Hey, Bur-." Vegeta tried to say, but got cut off by Buruma.

"I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING SUSPICIOUS!" Buruma yelled out, only making Vegeta suspicious.

"Uhh..okay..Buruma, can you wash some of my clothes?" Vegeta asked, sweat-dropping a little at his odd wife.

"S-sure honey! Anything for you~!" Buruma replied with a shaky smile. She walked by him to grab the laundry basket, and leaned her head towards his, and whispered something to him. "Because, I love you." She stated, trying to make him in a better mood.

"W-whatever..just go wash the clothes.." Vegeta stuttered as a hint of blush appeared on his face.

Buruma walked out of the room, grinning from ear to ear. She actually made Vegeta blush..what a reward!

* * *

(Buruma passing by Goku to get to the laundry room)

Goku heard the sound of footsteps, and looked over to see Buruma. She found out already? That was quick. "Hey Buruma, is he ticklish or not?" Goku asked in a whisper tone.

Buruma snapped back to reality as she heard Goku. Dang it! She forgot.. "Umm..I..forgot.." Buruma whispered in reply.

"What?! Well, you better hurry up! Chi-chi is going to yell at me if I don't hurry home." Goku stated as he thought of what she would do to him, he cringed at the thought.

"Okay." Buruma nodded, and rushed to take care of the clothes. As she stuffed the machine with Vegeta's clothes, she wondered if he really was ticklish or not. Was it even a possibility? She shrugged at her questions, and turned the washing machine on. She then quickly exited the room, and rushed to her room. Her curiosity was just eating her up! She had to know!

* * *

(Back In Buruma's and Vegeta's room)

Buruma walked calmly inside the room, and finally sat down next to Vegeta on the bed. How was she going to do this? Does she just go and just tickle him? Jeez..she shouldn't of even accepted this.. Finally, after a while, Buruma thought of an idea, and man did she hope it would work. "Hey, Vegeta.." Buruma practically whispered.

"Yeah?" Vegeta asked as he turned his attention to her.

"I-I need a hug." Buruma answered shakily.

"W-what? Don't ask me such thing! Just go and hug the lamp!" Vegeta yelled slightly, blushing as he did.

"No! I need a hug from YOU!" Buruma yelled back. She just couldn't believe that he told her to hug the lamp! What a meanie!

"I..don't..hug." Vegeta stated with a hint of a growl.

"Why not?" Buruma asked as she tried to cry.

"Because that's for weaklings." Vegeta replied shakily, he could see tears forming in her eyes.

Buruma noticed, and she started to cry, hard. "WAAAAAAHHHH~!" Buruma wailed.

"W-wait! Don't cry!" Vegeta stuttered a little, not sure what to do about his crying wife. He looked around the room, and grabbed the lamp. "Here, hug this." He said as he gave her the lamp.

Buruma stared at it, sweat-dropping at her foolish husband. She just hit it to the ground though, and continued to cry.

"HEY! THAT WAS A GOOD LAMP!" Vegeta yelled, only making Buruma cry more. "J-jeez.." He thought out loud. What should he do? She won't stop crying.. He sighed slightly as he gave her a hug.

Buruma stopped crying, and grinned instead. She couldn't believe he actually hugged..too bad she has to ruin the hug. Buruma sucked up all her courage, and tickled Vegeta's sides, actually hoping he was ticklish. That way, she could at least have a head start and hide behind Goku.

Vegeta's eyes widened as he felt a weird sensation in his body..as if..he wanted to..laugh. Vegeta held it in though, and tried his best not to. "W-what..are you doing?!" Vegeta asked, through a tiny laugh.

Buruma grinned. She noticed the slight laugh, and she rushed to Goku.

"Hey! Get back here!" Vegeta yelled as he ran after her.

* * *

(Back to where Goku is)

"I can't believe it!" Goku said to himself. "I finally did it! I finally washed a dish without breaking it!" He cheered to himself, holding the plate up in the air in victory.

"Goku! Help me!" Buruma yelled out as she ran into him, accidentally making Goku drop the dish.

"M-my victory..it's ruined.." Goku sobbed.

"What?" Buruma sweat-dropped.

"BURUMA! GET BACK HERE!" Vegeta shouted as he finally caught up to her.

"Goku! I did it, I found out." Buruma stated as she hid behind Goku.

"Really?! Well, is he or not?" Goku asked with an excited smile.

"He...is.." Buruma whispered into Goku's ear.

Goku grinned from ear to ear. He finally would get his revenge on Vegeta. Vegeta walked towards Goku, trying to get to Buruma. But Goku kept on blocking him from getting to her.

"Kakarot! Get out of my way!" Vegeta growled.

Goku smirked mildly, and quickly reached over to tickle Vegeta's sides. Which, made Vegeta fall to the ground.

"W-what did you do that for?!" Vegeta asked, angrily blushing.

"Revenge." Goku replied as he wiggled his fingers mockingly in front of Vegeta, and instantly tickled his sides again.

Vegeta held in his laughter. He did NOT want Goku to get what he wanted, but on the other hand..it tickled like crazy! _"Don't laugh! Don't laugh! Don't Laugh! Dang it! I'm going to-!" Vegeta thought to himself repeatedly, but cut his train of thought as he started laughing. _"Kahahahahakarot! Y-yohohou're sohohohoho gohohohing tohoho diehehe ahahahafter thihihis!" Vegeta threatened through chuckles.

"Buruma! Help me hold him down!" Goku ordered as he pulled Vegeta's arms up above his head.

"Okay!" Buruma nodded and rushed to Goku.

"Sit on his arms. He won't be able to cover his sides anymore." Goku instructed as he sat on Vegeta's waist, waiting for Buruma to sit on his arms so he could tickle him.

"Got it!" Buruma said as she sat on his arms, and watched eagerly to see Goku tickle him.

"TAKE THIS!" Goku yelled as he quickly tickled Vegeta's sides.

"Aahahahahahahahah!" Vegeta laughed as he continuously tried squirming out of their grasp.

Buruma stared at this rather..odd scene before her. It was amusing though, watching Vegeta laugh like this was enjoyable.

"Buruma, want to help?" Goku asked with a smirk. Buruma answered with a nod, and tickled his armpits.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAIT! I-I DEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEMAHAHAHAHAND YOHOHOHOHOHOU TOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHO STOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOP!" Vegeta demanded through laughter. Sadly, he wasn't very intimidating.

"And what did you do when I asked that?" Goku asked Vegeta, glaring as he did so.

"UHUHUHUHUHUHUMM...I-I DOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHON'T REHEHEHEHEHEHEMEMBER!" Vegeta lied as he laughed heartily.

"You did...THIS!" Goku emphasized "THIS" and tickled Vegeta's sides harder and much quicker. Buruma followed what Goku was doing, and did the same, but to his armpits.

"NOOOHOHOHOHHOHOHOOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOOOOOH ! S-STOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOP! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOW!" Vegeta roared with unwanted laughter as he continued to squirm in their evil clutches.

"Jeez..who knew that the Prince of all Saiyans was so..sensitive." Goku teased as he continued to tickle Vegeta's sides.

"Goku, after this is all over, and Vegeta tries to kill me. Are you going to protect me?" Buruma asked, chattering her teeth as she did so.

"Of course." Goku smiled reassuringly. "And, by the way, don't be so afraid to tickle him. Just do it." He said as if he was quoting something.

"O-okay.." Buruma nodded and tried her best to get some courage. She slowly inched her hands towards his armpits, getting more and more afraid.

"Buruma, it's okay, just do it." Goku smiled kindly.

Buruma took a deep breath to calm herself, and finally tickled his armpits again.

"GAHHAHHAAHHHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA! BUHUHUHHUHUHUHHUHUHURUMAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA! P-PLEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEEHEHEHEASE STOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOOHHOHOHOHOOHHOHOHOP!" Vegeta pleaded.

"H-he actually said please.." Buruma stuttered slightly as she continued tickling his armpits.

"Wow..that was unexpected." Goku said in a shocked tone. But, he tickled him anyway.

"COHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHHOOHOHHOHOHOHOHOME OHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOOHHOHOHOHOHOHO HOHHOHON! I-I SAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAID PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHE HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE!" Vegeta begged as tears started forming in his eyes.

"Sadly, Vegeta, I'm going to tickle you just as long as you tickled me." Goku said with a mischievous look in his eyes.

Vegeta's eyes widened fully as soon as he heard that. But that would be..four hours. "NOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHHO WAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAY YOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOU WOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHHOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOULD TIHIHIHIHIHIHIHHIHIHHIHIHIHIHHICKLE MEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEEHE THAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AAHAT LOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHONG!" Vegeta screeched with laughter now, and his eyes filled with tears.

"Wanna bet?" Goku asked with a grin.

"Should we try somewhere else?" Buruma asked Goku.

"Hmm..this is getting kind of boring. Yeah, let's do it." Goku answered as he moved to Vegeta's knees. "I hope he's ticklish here." He stated as he tickled Vegeta's knees in a fast manor.

"AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAA! N-NOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOT THEHEEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHE HEHEHEEHERE!" Vegeta laughed heartily as he started bucking.

"It seems he is." Goku said with a slight chuckle.

"Indeed." Buruma nodded as she started tickling Vegeta's sides and armpits.

"W-WAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAIT! PLEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEH EHEHEHEHEASE STOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOH OHOHOHOHOHOHOP! I-I-I CAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHA HAAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAN'T BREHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEAAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHATHE!" Vegeta begged as tears starting flowing down his cheeks, and his face instantly turned beet red.

Goku and Buruma stopped instantly, and watched as Vegeta gasp for breath.

"Should we stop now?" Buruma asked worriedly.

"Not yet..I still haven't checked his feet." Goku replied as he moved down to his feet.

"Okay." Buruma sighed as she held tighter.

Goku quickly took off the sock, and dragged his finger along Vegeta's sole.

Vegeta's eyes shot open as he felt the sensation run up his foot. He chuckled lightly at the feel, and tried taking his foot away. But, Goku crossed his legs under and around Vegeta's legs to where he could NOT move, making it easier to tickle now.

"Ready?" Goku asked, looking over his shoulder to see Vegeta's expression.

"No.." Vegeta almost whimpered.

"Good!" Goku smiled as he tickled Vegeta's foot as fast as he could.

"GAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA! AAAAAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAA HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA S-STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOH OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP! HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH AHA! I-IT TIHIHIHIHIHIHHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHHIHIC KLES TOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOOHHOH OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHO MUHUHHUHUHUHUHUHHUHUHUHUHUHUHHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUH HUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUCH!" Vegeta laughed achingly, bucking much harder than before.

"JEEZ! You're really ticklish there." Goku stated with surprise.

Buruma on the other hand was speechless. Firstly, how in the world is Vegeta ticklish anyway? And secondly, why there of all places?

Goku looked over at Vegeta with a grin. "I have an idea.." Goku said in a quiet tone, and practically ran to Buruma's and Vegeta's room. "TADA!" He smiled widely as he came back, and in his hand he held a brush.

"Goku..isn't that a little..cruel?" Buruma asked. She was starting to feel bad for Vegeta.

"Nah." Goku shrugged, and got back to his position on Vegeta's legs. "Now..feel my wrath!" He yelled out as he tickled as quickly as he could with the brush.

"KAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAKO HOHOHHHOHHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOH OHOHOHOHOROT! P-PLEEHEHEHEHEEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH EHEEHEHEHEASE! THIHIHIHIHHHIHIHIHIHIHHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHHIHIHIHIHIHIH HIHIHIHIHIS IS TOOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHHOHOHOHOHOOHOHOHOHOHHOHO HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHHOHHOHO MUHUHUHUHUHHUHUUHUHHUHUHUHUCH!" Vegeta laughed, much harder this time as well.

Buruma felt like she was going to fall off any minute now, considering how hard Vegeta was bucking. "Goku! I don't think I can hold him much longer!" Buruma warned.

"Okay! Just do it as long as you possibly can." Goku said as he tickled harder with the brush.

"DAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA HAHAHANG I-IT! JUUHHUHUHUUUHUHUHHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHHUHUHUUHUHUHUHUH HUHUHUHUHUHUHUST STOHHOOHOHOHHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHH OHOHOHOHOHOHOHHHOHOP AAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAHA ALREHEHEHEHEHEEHHEEHHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEADY!" Vegeta begged. He could just feel his face burning up. This was getting way out of hand..he had to stop them. As much as he didn't want to do it..he did. He tickled Buruma's sides to get her off of him, which worked pretty well.

"Hahaahahahaha!" Buruma giggled, falling to the floor from laughter.

"Aww man." Goku pouted. "It was getting good too." He teased, making Vegeta blush from embarrassment.

"Hohohohow d-dahare you tickle mehehe..I-I am the Prince of..all..saiyans." Vegeta stated, trying to sound intimidating. But, the laughing didn't help.

"It's okay Vegeta, we're even now." Goku stated reassuringly.

"NO! Wehehe are NOT even." Vegeta pouted, still laughing slightly. "I am going to kill you!" He yelled, finally recovering from the laughing.

Buruma rushed to hide behind Goku, shivering a little from the fear of Vegeta.

Vegeta moved slowly towards them, only to fall on the ground and sleep.

"U-umm.." Buruma stuttered.

"I guess we..tired him out." Goku sweat-dropped.

"Okay then..I'll just-." Buruma started saying, but was interrupted by Goku.

"OH CRAP! CHI-CHI!" Goku yelled out in fear, and ran to his house as fast as he could.

"Jeez..now I have to lug him all the way to our room.." Buruma complained to herself as she dragged him to their room.

* * *

Yes! I'm done! I hope I didn't take too long, 3picDragonBall. And, I hope that you liked it as well.

Reviews are LOVED, and requests are welcomed.


End file.
